Aún no es tiempo
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: AU. El mundo sigue su curso, ella solo es consciente de aquel chico rubio y de ojos claros que la visita.


Holiiiiiiw...

Terminando con la participación en el DramioneWeek -fue genial, jamas pensé poder hacer Dramione en un día-.

Espero que les guste. Y digo desde ya... que este fic es mi percepción del tema que planteo.

Bye.

 **Nota:** Esta historia iba a pertenecer al reto DramioneWeek, pero lo publique después... así que no entré :'(

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Aún no es tiempo**

El cielo esta azul, algunas motitas blancas lo cubren.

Puedo ver ciertas siluetas de objetos conocidos, no los llego a identificar del todo.

El sol está en su punto, pero no logra traspasarme su calor. De un tiempo a esta parte he sentido muchísimo frío. Me pregunto si es por el fino chaleco que llevo encima.

Parpadeo cuando a lo lejos diviso a una persona bastante joven. Muy joven, realmente. Alto, delgado, cabello y piel clara.

No lo reconozco, pero a la vez me es conocido… familiar… su rostro… su…

—Hola —una voz susurrante. Una persona parada frente a mí.

—Hola —mi voz suena ronca, cansada.

Ella sonríe radiante. Da un paso, dos y está sentada junto a mí. La miro —¿Cómo estás?

Es amable, una desconocida compadeciéndose de mi —Estoy… bien —no soy sincera. En realidad, no sé cómo me encuentro. Definirlo es difícil.

—Me alegro. Traje algo —de la nada, porque no me había dado cuenta, saca dos libros.

—¿Libros?

—No —murmura con tristeza—, son álbumes.

Tiene razón no son libros, tienen algo escrito en la cubierta, no puedo identificarlo, reconozco las letras, pero no puedo formar la palabra.

—¿Quieres verlos?

Asiento.

Me entusiasma y me distrae al mismo tiempo. No conozco a esta chica, es joven y agradable. Tiene el cabello negro y ojos claros.

—Bien —murmura con entusiasmo—. Primero este —señala uno de color marrón oscuro con letras plateadas.

Lo coloca en su regazo abriéndolo.

Dos imágenes están puestas ahí.

—Es muy guapo —digo sin pensarlo. Acaricio la textura y sonrió un poco.

—Lo es.

—¿Quién es?

—Es mi papá —contesta—. Tendría unos dieciocho años. Se está graduando —señala un extraño sombrero rectangular.

Se parece a ella y a la vez no. También se parece a otra persona, pero no sé a quién.

—Ella es mamá —da vuelta la página y señala a una mujer de pelo negro—, papá me contó hace años que yo estaba en su vientre.

El vientre de la mujer en la fotografía esta hinchado, pero sonríe radiante, tan radiante que me contagia su alegría.

—Aquí —murmura— estamos los tres en el parque.

La chica a mi lado se ve más joven, una bebé, y sonríe al igual que sus padres.

Las páginas las pasa con ligera lentitud explicándome quien es quien, pero al final nada se ha quedado en mi cabeza.

Solo sombras. No hay nombres ni caras.

Me sonríe condescendiente, como si supiera.

—Susan estás aquí —dice alguien tras nosotras.

Es un hombre un poco mayor.

—Papá le enseñé los álbumes como tú me dijiste.

Sonríe. Me recuerda a alguien —Eso estuvo bien. ¿Por qué traes dos álbumes?

La niña se muerde el labio —Lo siento, pero creo que ver al abuelo le ayudará.

Parpadeo.

No entiendo.

El hombre suspira y se acerca, se pone a mi altura —Hola, estoy seguro de que mi hija no se presentó. Ella es Susan y yo soy Andrew.

Por algún motivo ilógico, me recuerda a… alguien… pero no se… estoy confundida.

Mi mano tiembla cuando se acerca a su mejilla. Es cálido y sonríe un poco ante mi gesto, no se asusta, yo estoy asustada por mi atrevimiento.

—Estás helada.

—He tenido mucho frío estos días —le comento sin pensarlo.

Mira a la niña quien está atenta a nosotros —Puedes mostrarle el álbum, Su.

El otro es gris y sus letras son negras.

Lo abre y frunzo el ceño cuando la imagen de una pareja joven alberga toda la página.

Se ven bien, se ven enamorados y felices.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunto.

El hombre hace una mueca y me señala —En algún punto de tu vida, aunque no lo recuerdes, te casaste y tuviste dos hijos.

¿Me casé?

No soy tan vieja como para tener un hijo tan mayor.

—Si me hubiera casado lo recordaría.

—Mamá —el nombre, el apelativo, me desconcierta provocando una desazón en mi interior—. Soy Andrew, tu hijo.

 _Si tuviera un hijo lo recordaría_ , me cuestiono. Sin embargo, siento que puede ser así porque su persona me es familiar. Alto, delgado, rubio y de ojos claros.

Pero yo no soy así. Soy más… no se… el espejo a veces me engaña…

—Mi hijo —murmuro. Mi mano se desliza acunando su mejilla.

Él asiente y acaricia mi mano —Lo soy. Altair y yo somos tus hijos, solo que ella vive en Escocia con su marido.

Oh.

Dos hijos.

Tengo dos hijos.

Mis manos tiemblan, las acuno en mi regazo, y estoy desconcertada.

Parpadeo rápido.

Algo se acumula en mis ojos.

Siento un dedo cálido rozar mi mejilla.

—¿Draco? —el nombre en forma de pregunta resbala por mis labios. Como si lo hubiese tenido en la punta de la lengua desde hace un montón de tiempo, sin embargo, no sé quién es.

—Está bien, él está bien —sonríe tenso.

Miente.

Quien quiera que sea Draco en mi vida, no está bien.

Como también sé que algo no anda bien conmigo.

Parpadeo dos veces.

Lo que sea que haya invadido mi mente se aleja.

Mis ojos se posan en lo que hay más allá.

—¿Quién es Florence?

El hombre frente a mi hace una mueca y mira a la joven que está a mi lado, ella silenciosamente se levanta y camina hacia otro lugar.

—Mamá…

—Eres muy guapo, pero soy muy joven para tener un hijo tan mayor. ¿Podrías decirme donde esta Florence?

Él titubea, pero finalmente se sienta a mi lado y toma un de mis manos. Es cálido —Es tu hija —me dice sincero, pero es desconcertante—. Ella está bien… ella vendrá pronto.

No es sincero.

Sé que algo pasa conmigo, pero puedo leer a las personas aún.

—Quiero abrazarla —murmuró cerrando los ojos—. No recuerdo como era.

Pasan algunos minutos.

El cielo está oscureciendo. Odio la noche.

—Mamá…

Lo miro y sonrió —Podrías decirle a tu padre, Andrew, que la próxima vez se despida antes de irse.

Asiente y me besa la frente —Te quiero, mamá.

—Yo también, cariño, no olvides lavarte los dientes, ¿De acuerdo?

Sus ojos grises brillan —No lo olvidaré —su voz se ahoga un poco. Solo le sonrió.

Se levanta y se aleja a paso apresurado.

Miro el sitio donde estaba y me doy cuenta de que hay dos libros ahí.

...

 _Hay flores._

 _Rosas, narcisos, lirios y muchos girasoles._

 _Sonrió feliz. Me gustan las flores, me ponen feliz. Me hacen recordar momentos de un pasado mejor._

 _Mi memoria en sueños cobra demasiado sentido, es fluida y se perfectamente que cuando despierte no recordaré nada. Solo en este punto puedo caminar más ligera y alcanzar a aquel muchacho rubio de ojos claros que me ha estado visitando._

 _Mi esposo, más joven, mas rebelde e impulsivo, pero mío. Todo mío. El que me salvo. Aquel que impidió que muriera cuando tropecé con las escaleras. Aquel que perdí ese día, su vida por la mía._

 _Él sonríe con melancolía. Se acerca y me besa. Me susurra que todo saldrá bien, que todavía no es mi tiempo, también me dice que Florence, mi pequeña, está mejor y que me ama y vela por todos nosotros, al igual él._

 _Le pido perdón por las cosas que he hecho sin ser consiente, siempre le repito lo mismo, que no era mi intención desobedecer ni causarle daño. Entonces, lágrimas descienden y mi voz se pierde con sollozos._

 _Me abraza, me consuela. Le pido que me lleve junto a él, me dice que no puede ser injusto con la vida que aún me queda. Aún debo, según él, seguir viendo a nuestros hijos: Altair y Andrew._

 _No falta mucho, termina diciéndome y besándome, el tiempo nos concederá lo que ambos deseamos._

 _Sus palabras se diluyen._

 _Sonríe por última vez._

Despierto.

Estoy ligera.

Parpadeo a mi alrededor.

Hay fotografías por toda la cama.

Levanto una al azar: una pareja de enamorados celebrando su boda.

La dejo en mi regazo y me fijo en mis manos: arrugadas y más huesudas. Frunzo el ceño.

Alguien abre la puerta.

—Hermione el desayuno está listo, ¿Vistámonos?

Dejo a un lado la imagen y me dejo guiar por aquella mujer de blanco.

Algunas cosas, muchas en realidad, se están yendo de mi cabeza.

Pero la imagen lejana de un chico rubio y ojos claros me persigue.


End file.
